Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of aqueous based, surfactant containing, mild cleansers, providing good foaming, moisturizing and cleaning, without excessive harshness.
The use of moisturizers in traditional washing bars is severely limited by processing constraints. Usually bars with a high content of moisturizers are sticky and cannot be easily stamped. Some of the difficulties of formulating a good personal washing product with high levels of moisturizers were eliminated by using liquid products to avoid the stamping problem.
Moisturizers have also been found to inhibit lathering. However, lathering is desirable for washing products. Further, a high concentration of moisturizers while being desirable for mildness and skin benefit has a tendency to de-stabilize liquid products.
It was thus desirable to formulate an aqueous based product containing high levels of moisturizers in combination with high levels of mild surfactants to result in a substantially stable personal washing product which is exceptionally mild to the skin; and having excellent lathering characteristics which also leaves the skin feeling smooth, silky, and moisturized.